Someday perhaps
by chillysensation
Summary: A false alarm of sudden titan attack caused, that Mikasa as one of the best soldiers was forced to join special mission under Rivaille's command just on the Christmas Day and left her friends celebrating, while she was supposed to fight. The things turned out to be different from what she expected and although she was really furious, the events in the night changed her perspective.


_**Notes: **_This story was written as a request from Featherelly: "_a topic that I really was thinking about lately is what Levi experience will be when it is his birthday, with everyone and what Mikasa will get for him :) (and also since it's the same day as christmas, I really like how it will be together with the warm christmas mood) I don't know if I made any sense but I hope that this could be something worth a shot :)_"However, I didn't keep the original challenge much. I guess I am just not good in writing on request. Still I hope you will like it at least a little.

_**Warnings:**_ OOC characters, sign of Jeankasa, _NOT NATIVE SPEAKER_

* * *

It was freezing outside. The sun had already set and the black haired girl shivered by the wall of the building, observing the vapour which were visibly coming out of her mouth how she breathed. Why the hell anyone hasn't come up with some kind of winter version of uniforms which would possibly better accumulate warm? The leather jacket could be hardly zipped up and the green cloak didn't help her to maintain body temperature much. In addition the chilly metal of manoeuvre gear leaned against her algid hips and with every slightest move it brushed her legs.

Hunched up with arms crossed on her breasts she kept standing on the guard, waiting for the others. The titans surely could pick up the time perfectly, she thought to herself. Nothing was better, than to be with absolutely unknown people, separated from her friends just on the day, which was supposed to be dedicated to happiness, family and friendship. Just on the Christmas day she had to go on a mission.

She sighed and got to feel a certain wave of sadness and concerns. Perhaps, if she hadn't been the best in their class, she wouldn't have been there right now, she thought but just in the moment she admonished herself, because she had always been doing it mainly for her friends.

Angrily she kicked the lump of snow by her legs and frowned as she started feeling the pain in her chilly foot.

"Damn it!" she shrieked out and kicked the clod once again, maybe enjoying her own pain and even though she was quite cold, she squatted down and buried her head to her crossed hands on the knees.

How could he do that to her? Why did he pick just her? He could have chosen much more skilful and experienced soldiers, why he picked her. She could have just sit in the feast room of the fortress right now and celebrated with the others. Not be stuck somewhere in the woods by the old sentinel tower, waiting whether they were even going to chase those intruders. How she hated him. And actually, how it is possible, that it took them that long, she thought and raised her head up.

Oh! He was just walking to her. She recognized his tiny body even in the dark. Did they finally make up their minds, if they let her wait here for that long time?

"Ackerman!" he threw at her immediately.

Well, how typical, she thought to herself and frowning she looked at him, watching only his slight facial features due to the lack of light radiated by the flare by her right side. She said nothing. At least remaining silent was some kind of rebellion for her.

"That's how you stand on the guard?" he added aloofly.

With inaccessible grimace she stood up. Still saying nothing, she pierced him with her eyes. Despite her back slouching due to the chill she enjoyed how significantly taller than the midget in front of her she was.

"We are really chatty today, huh?" he uttered, putting his hands in the waist.

She sighed.

"What do you want from me, sir?" she asked, annoyed by his plain talking.

He remained silent for a moment. "Eventually, it was found out, that it was just a false alarm," he stated this time without scorn or innuendos like before.

She wide opened her eyes. He must have been kidding her.

"And can we now return?" she answered blunt with hope, that she might have caught the unwrapping of the presents and the astonished amazed faces of her friends.

"Absolutely not," he stopped her excitement immediately.

"Why!" she retorted unfriendly and straightened up to emphasize how she was much taller than her superior.

"Because it's already dark, the horses are exhausted after the road and they could get cold," he explained quite willingly.

"Sir, I ask you for permission to return on my own."

"Denied," he chopped at her promptly and frowned, "you should better put off 3DMG and go sleep, you are obviously overworked," he added and he was just about to turn to leave when her hand automatically flew up and just after a loud clap resounded, how her right cold right hand slapped him, she realized, what a stupidity she just did.

He hesitated just for a moment but then he caught her arms quickly. Without even noticing how he managed to do that, she ended up with head buried in the snow with both arms distorted behind her back, firmly grasped by his big warm hands, which were pulling them to her back. The chilled joints of her fingers ominously cracked as well as the teeth angrily clenched. She hissed in pain.

"Don't do that ever again," he whispered to her ear, when he leaned to her and even though his voice was silent it sounded very authoritatively.

Then he let her go and left. Well done, Mikasa, she thought to herself, while she turned over on her back and painfully she enclosed the wrist he gripped first with her fingers. The hand was still warm how he grasped it. Sometimes she forgot how strong her short superior actually was.

She sat with the other soldiers, who were sent on this ridiculous mission as well, in one local inn, into which they returned and had arranged overnight accommodation. The sight on Christmas tree standing in the corner of the tavern decorated with dried apples and straw ornaments irritated her than much that she had to sit turning her back to it. She was sitting on the opposite side of the table than her superior and didn't really notice the vociferous laughter of the men around not even the occasional allusions about her.

Just after she finished potato soup with bread, which they got, she drank up the whole goblet of hot mulled wine to heat herself and lifted up to leave into her room. She wanted to be alone rather than to celebrate Christmas with people, she didn't know or hated from the depth of her soul. As she unlocked the door of the room, which was given her, she got frightened, when she realized, that to her too well-known 3DMG was lying on the bed by the door. She knew the scratches and abraded varnish too well for confusing it with someone else's gear. Why the hell they had the same room together, she thought and frowned. She sat swiftly on her bed by the window and with furious jerky moves she tried to take off the shoes. It didn't go well.

Angrily she buried her head into the pillow and frustrated she started screaming in it. This day just couldn't have been worse. How she could have missed that she shared the room just with _him_.

"Damn!" she stated irritably into the silence, "I hate you! I hate! You stupid little midget," she kept murmuring into the pillow with one shoe imperfectly taken off. With pure anger the tears started running down her face, while she still talked into the silent air: "At least you could let me leave, for god sake!"

She turned over on her back and covered the face with palms. She almost gave out a shriek as she got to hear the sound of steps on the inn corridor, which were apparently stopped just beyond her door. Not knowing what to do, just to escape possible conversation with him, she turned her head on the pillow and started pretending sleep. She just managed to wipe out the little amount of tears, when the door opened and the light from corridor illuminated her.

Her heart beat wildly, as she heard how silent steps approached her bed. She was hundred percents sure, he was observing her for a while, because as he came to her, he was just standing there. His scrutiny froze her on the body as well as the chill outside before. She was trying to breathe as much regularly as possible but it was really hard for her because her heart beat like insane. It surprised her even more, when her superior covered her with foreign blanket and walked away to his bed.

As he went off she opened her one eye a bit and found out, that he threw his own cover over her and didn't have any for himself. He took off his shoes and still dressed in uniform he laid on the bed and covered himself with own uniform cloak. As it almost seemed he noticed her look, she quickly closed her eyes and started pretending sleep again.

Why did someone like him, the prototype of heartless person, do something like that? Why he even cared. She thought that he would somehow punish her disobedience and impertinence. In own confusion she almost started having pricks of conscience and pitting him a bit. She decided for her clear conscience to return him his blanket after she would be sure he was asleep.

She waited for about half hour till his breath had been regular and slow for some time already. Silently, she rose from her bed on which she laid in quite uncomfortable position. Barefooted she walked up to her superior with cover in hands ignoring the chill, which were radiating inside through the window and pierced her into her feet and with nervously shivering hands she threw the blanket over him.

She got frightened a bit, as she sighted his grin, which spread all over his supposedly sleeping face and she got to feel how he grasped her wrist again. Not as firmly as before this time though.

"You can't simulate sleeping very well," he noted silently, when he opened his eyes slowly and looked up to her, "even though I really can't believe my eyes that you stand here covering me."

She felt, how her cheeks blushed and was really grateful for the darkness ruling in the space. Definitely he could do it so that in the end she was the weird oversensitive and overprotective _one. _Unable of talking she felt humiliated and slightly she tried to extricate her arm. Surprisingly, he let her go and she got astonished, how her skin protested when his hand leaned away.

"I am sorry…" she started penitently but was interrupted by him immediately.

"Let it go, I should apologize to you, I little overstepped it back then outside," he stated silently.

"Still please forgive me, sir, I didn't control myself," she explained and unknowingly she looked at her hand, which was just held in his and by a coincidence also slapped his face couple hours ago.

"I think, everybody is quite off-guard today," he noted while he sat on the bed.

"Hmmm," she murmured in agreement, "why do we have the room together?" it escaped her lips due the curiosity and also a slight piece of protest, because she would be preferably alone.

"We couldn't manage to hire three rooms and I didn't want to let you be with those swines, who were assigned to this mission. After you left the dinner, they started colorfully dissecting you," he affirmed in disgust and twisted his face.

"Eh…," she just breathed out with vision of what kind of things they could have possibly talked about and her estimate was confirmed by the look of black haired men fixed on her chest.

"Well… Feel free to go sleep, just like I wouldn't be here," he averred and shook his head slightly for changing his thoughts apparently and looked up to her eyes again.

She nodded, trying not to show certain relief, which spread all over her chest, and wanted to turned on heal to her bed. However, she didn't noticed the melted snow from his shoes by her legs and slipped as unluckily, that she fell on her back on the corporal behind. He just gazed at her surprised with eyes wide opened in amazement.

Silently in slight embarrassment she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I slipped," she explained, as if it wasn't just obvious and with hand she placed her locks behind her ear.

"Yeah I saw that," were the only words, which escaped his mouth and his dark eyes burned her with radiating look.

Nervous she breathed out and got frightened about the cloud of steam, in which her breath changed. Suddenly a terrible cold drove through her body, still sitting on the edge of her superior's bed. How did she manage to get to close to him anyway? Was she dreaming?

"It is quite chilly," she noted spontaneously without quite thinking about it.

He raised his eyebrows. A slightly tentative smile on her face couldn't be suppressed as she sighted the reaction on her words, because just afterwards he uncovered his blanket beside him, indicating her to come to him under the cover. Diffidently she sat by him, affected by the little of warm spicy wine, they all get from lady innkeeper before and inserted her frozen feet under already warmed up cover. With fright she recoiled as the toes of her left leg touched his foot.

"Honestly, I thought, that you would somehow excuse yourself and go to sleep," he stated and sneered.

And so she had on her mind. She really had no idea, why did she snuggle against him right now. She took her face into the palms for a moment as if for clear thinking but they quickly withdrew back. The whole day hadn't made sense so why this should have, she thought.

"I guess, I don't want to spend Christmas Day all alone," she explained plainly and just after it wanted to slap herself for the bullshits she was just saying to her superior.

Did she completely loose her mind? This was the man, who barely before an hour humiliated her outside, the man, who kicked her adoptive brother almost to unconsciousness, the man she just hated from the depth of her soul.

"Same here. I don't want to be stuck in this cold cottage on my birthday," he said skeptically as nothing, "so most gladly I would have liked to return as well," he alluded on my words before.

"You have birthday today, sir?" she wondered and finally turned her head to him.

"Hmmm," he murmured in answer looking on the blanket in front of him.

The girl bit her lip, because she wasn't hundred percents sure about what she was going to do and she was still pretty shy. However, the little of alcohol caused that she threw her restraints away and with silent: "So happy birthday then…," she slightly and shortly kissed his cheek.

Immediately, as if she pulled him out of trance, he turned his head to her lips and she didn't manage to withdraw completely when she got to feel how his warm lips kissed hers ravenously. She clenched her hands. This wasn't right, she thought. They tore from each other.

"Eh… sorry for that," he whispered with repentant eyes.

Mikasa blinked several times. She definitely didn't expect this from her superior and it surprised her even more how much she desired for another kiss, especially when he bit his lower lip. She caught his face with her left hand and just in the moment he lifted his eyes again, she was already leaning to him to steal another kiss. She couldn't help herself and just after she closed the eyes, her hands automatically started searching the way over the shoulders to his black hair. There was no doubt, that he wouldn't pull from her this time, because he hugged her over the hips and pulled her even a bit closer to him.

Without any pulling away from each other, she felt being slowly laid on the bed. At once she felt more heat, as they both disappeared under the blanket, she returned to him before. At first she doubted all these actions and kept telling herself, that she should have stop, but somehow she just couldn't. She enjoyed this moment too much for tearing herself away from him. The picture of lying here with her squad leader aroused her too much and all of the sudden she just forgot all those years of hatred, grudge and tension between them.

They embraced each other firmly before he pulled his head away a bit and looked at her eyes. As he lowered his pupils a bit guiltily, she made a surprised face.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time already," it slipped from his lips with voice deep and husky.

"You always wanted to kiss me?" she asked as nothing. Her calm stoic voice took her aback a bit.

"Yeah… apart from other things," he murmured silently and still didn't look at her.

"Other things?" she didn't get it and just in the moment of her voice sounding he sighted at her and it really surprised her, how he stared at her with that much lust reflecting in his eyes before he just pulled her closer again, this time kissing her neck.

When a slight moan escaped her mouth, she heard his silent laughter. Her skin literally electrified under his touches, how he hugged her back. She bit her lip to prevent another gasp and her arms started looking for their way to buttons of his shirt. As she undid the first two buttons, his kissing stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" he breathed to her shoulder.

Is she really sure about it, she asked herself inwardly, as she realized, what she was subconsciously started doing and in which kind of situation she was just to be found with the man, who had not ever come to her mind. She really had not anticipated that something like that could happen with someone like him. Not that he wasn't handsome, she definitely couldn't claim that. In some certain way he always attracted her, only for that she couldn't equal him and that he too much often humiliated her or just ignored her. And now she was unbuttoning his shirt. Was she really sure about this?

As for answer she kissed his neck, which was situated just next to her head and continued undoing the shirt.

"Well then," he grinned with eager voice and his hands immediately ran down from her back to the fly of her uniform trousers.

His fingers were little cold as she got to feel them on her hips from which he slowly stripped off the trousers while she completely unbuttoned his shirt and put her palms or his chest, sensing the quick pulse and heat of his skin underneath them in comparison to her chilly fingers. She bit her lip in arousal and lidded the eyes before she faced him again, kissing him on his mouth. Dexterously he undid her shirt and expertly ran his left free hand under her arm to the back and quickly took of her bra.

A half smile spread on her face, as she realized, that this time she was not lying in the bed with someone, who had never been with a woman as that one time she had spent the night with one of her former schoolmates from 104th trainee squad. She wasn't that unsure little girl anymore, who had trembled in embarrassment immediately as the boy had pulled her t-shirt off her.

The speed and skillfulness with which her leader had stripped her off entirely in barely a minute absolutely disarmed her. She undid his trousers and slightly slid them off, when her hands lost strength as he started touching her between her legs.

She moaned several times but his lips silenced her promptly. The delightful sensations stopped after a moment though, as he took off her panties completely and laid on her. Without slightest warning he just seized her and an unwitting squeal escaped her mouth as she felt him inside. Her legs surrounded him while she buried her fingers into his muscular back under his shoulder blades. His accelerated breath smelled of seasoned wine they both drank at the dinner. She groaned into his mouth and bit his lower lip with sensually half-closed eyes, while she kept scratching his back with nails in flood of passion.

After a while she forcefully pushed him on the back and sat on them like on a horse. With hands leaning against his bare chest she moved as fast as the lungs allowed her, feeling how he tickled her nipples, with which he drove her insane. She leaned backwards a bit, lifting the chin up and in that process his wide palms moved to her worked out hips and helped her in the move a bit.

Similarly to how she did so, he turned her back, caught her legs to put them on his shoulders and to get deeper. Surprised she groaned fiercely as she got to feel him more intensely with a certain strange sensation, which she didn't experienced before and couldn't prevent herself from aroused gasping. His hand ran over her belly down, where it stopped and started touching her much faster than before.

The surrounding world disappeared for a moment, when she delightfully lidded eyes, the chest of hers tightened and a disconnected scream escaped her mouth, when she loudly gasped for breath. In the same time he tore himself away from her and leaned backwards he shivered before he fell with his full weight on her weary, sweaty body.

"I needed this," he whispered satisfied and let her to stroke his hair and back.

"I haven't experienced anything like this in my whole life," she breathed out disjointedly, how her breath was still accelerated.

He raised his head in wonder before he smugly smiled and laid back on her breasts.

"And who was it back then?" he asked after a while.

She remained silent.

"Well don't act like that, you're not that innocent as I thought," he grinned while he embraced her waist in his worked out arms covered in numerous scars and how she noticed up now, also in black tattoo going up to his neck.

So that was why he kept wearing his silk cravat, she ruminated, watching the artery under his tattooed skin pulsating.

"Don't tell me it was Eren," he added.

"Noo," she shook her head and laughed to the idea of it, "it happened with Jean."

"Huh? I always hated this brat," he uttered and lifted his head to her, leaning his chin against her left clavicle.

"Bit jealous, aren't we?" she answered with amusement, while she ran her fingers over his face drawing his ebony like hair aside.

"Pff, not even a little," he retorted, but the smile on her face widened even more without saying anything.

He frowned.

"What's funny?" he asked offended.

Under ordinary circumstances Mikasa would immediately stopped laughing, but now, when his pride was pressing on her thigh, her superior lacked his usual authority.

"Nothing," she peeped, still observing him with entertainment.

Her pupils widened in interest and cheeks slightly burned in embarrassment, as he leaned to her again and caught both of her arms. Surprised she lifted her eyebrows, when he grasped her wrist, nevertheless she didn't waited much and managed to extricate one of her hand. In the process she slightly brushed his armpit and at that moment he loosened the grip of her other hand and fell aside her.

"Are… are you ticklish?" she hesitated for a moment and laughed while repeating the move of her fingers.

When the corners of his mouth betrayed him and curled into the smile, how he suppressed laughter, he swiftly pulled off her hand and threw at her: "No I'm not!"

She leaned to him and started tickling him and in the process he burst to loud laughter and vainly tried to shake her off, so she simply sat on him and continued teasing him, because his laughter was the funniest thing she had ever heard. It entertained her even more, that the humanity's strongest soldier was just wriggling underneath her completely unable of slightest resistance just like some little child.

"Don't… please… let… go," he tried to pronounce in the fit of own laughter and his eyes even watered how he was suffocating a little.

With victorious grin she let him go, watching, how he breathlessly ran his fingers through the hair. She had to bite her lip, as she realized how intensely he scrutinized her. In the depth of her soul she realized, that she slowly stopped regretting this stupid nonsense mission.

When he pushed her over on the back still grasping her shoulders, her one hand ran deep under the blanket to be able to catch him. As she started moving her palm a bit, an aroused sigh escaped to him and a perverted grin spread on his face before he started kissing her again. She almost released a grip of him in surprised and moaned loudly into his mouth, when he drove with his fingers between her bended legs deep inside. She didn't stopped though and the faster she went, that much he accelerated as well.

He stopped kissing her and lidded his eyes while groaning, before he pronounced her name in the most passionate way she had ever heard. For a short moment his hand stopped and he came back to reality again, gave her a soft kiss and vanished under the blanket kissing at first just her lower abdomen before he ran his tongue even inside her. If his fingers were precious, his tongue surely was genuine.

Loud groans went through her throat as she gasped for air, while ruffling his hair as he had his head buried in her crutch. Almost painfully she shouted his name, as she came and exhausted she laid her head on the pillow not noticing her locks falling into her face.

He laid beside her and removed her hair from the forehead. Silently and breathless she stared at him before she lifted slightly tired and kissed him shortly. He tasted different, strange, bitter but she couldn't say it bothered her. His hair was still ruffled by her but it fitted him more.

She cuddled up to him and placed her head on his chest, while he closed her in the embrace of his muscular arms.

"No more tickling," he warned her admonishingly but with noticeable sign of smile in his voice.

Provocatively she ran her fingers over his armpit.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding," she affirmed with smile.

He ran his palms over her naked back. She had never thought how much she would have missed the body contact. His slow breath which raised his chest slowly lulled her to sleep.

He woke her up, when the sun was just rising. Already fully dressed including the belts for fastening of 3DMG. He slightly smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. She knead her face and sat down, forgetting about her nudity, which was by the move uncovered. Chastely she pulled the cover back and looked at her superior.

"Get dressed, line-up's soon," he pronounced silently and turned to her maneuver gear on the floor.

"Sure," she averred and in embarrassment she wanted to roll up into the blanket and go for her clothes thrown all along the bed, well aware of the fact, that things came to normal again.

He laughed while watching her clumsy actions. At least a small change, she thought, even though it bothered her. When she turned her head to him, he fastened his maneuver gear with interest. A memory of his bare chest and tattoo hidden under his uniform came to her mind and her thighs clenched together as if she wanted to remind herself of _him_.

"Thanks for present," he pronounced only with slight sign of smile, just before he left the room, watching her dressing up.

She turned her head to him, while she buttoned her shirt: "My pleasure."

He smiled at her for the last time and their conversation stopped completely.

It was understandable, that what happened that night wouldn't leave the room in which they slept. Since now they were just the squad leader and his inferior. Nothing more, nothing less. When she went out of the room already fully dressed, combed and washed, it was really hard to pretend as nothing happened, when even he had a problem with self-control and with the sight of her he bit his lip and had to look away.

The destiny did really have a strange sense of humor, she thought to herself, as they were returning to the fortress, while she kept scrutinizing the back of corporal riding not far in front of her. On the road back home she kept recalling all the experiences from the night and every time she did so she bit her lip, when her eyes automatically searched for her black-haired leader.

She never got rid of the weird shooting sensation in her lower abdomen while sighting him in the future. Sometimes she noticed that even his eyes were often reflecting their common memories as he met her on the corridor or they were on the same mission, even though all returned to normal. Despite it she caught herself ruminating about how she would like to repeat it several times. Someday perhaps, she told inwardly every time it came to her mind. Someday perhaps.


End file.
